


Undersanses: Genocide

by SeriyaNamikaze



Series: Toyverse [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Cat Sans (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, References to Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriyaNamikaze/pseuds/SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: The opposite part of Pacifist
Series: Toyverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902193





	Undersanses: Genocide

I was wake up And look at surrounding. Black place with a white box appear at my front.

  
"Name Fallen human."

  
I thinking for a while. After that i insert Name 'Seriya'.

  
When i see that i confused. What does that mean... 'True name'? But whatever. After i click yes all of my surrounding was bright and i felt my conscious was gone.

  
I wake up Again with headache. Slowly i wake and look at my around. 

  
"Oh... In the beginning... Again."

  
With de Javu feeling, i walked to the big door that standing a little far from me. I look at the door a while and Walk into that when suddenly the bright make me close my eyes.  
I open my eyes and look around. That place was familiar, and there was a cat that look like waiting for something.

  
  


  
The cat was look at me and smiling. I was confused. Why his dialogue is different than the thing i know?

  
Suddenly, my surrounding change. I felt familiar with this back ground, and slowly, my Memory was back.

  
**"See that soul? That was your soul. And that Soul... Is really special. With your only soul i can be a God."**

  
And he laugh. I don't know why but i felt like my emotional was gone. 

  
**"Anyway, there Is some kind of attack. Red meaning the attack was get stronger. Dark blue Meaning that you need to move or you'll get hit."**

  
**"Let just begin. This is some friendly Bones. Catch that and fetch that to me."**

  
Some white bones was summoned And those was throwed to me. For some reason i prefer to dodge them. He look annoyed with that.

  
**"aww you missed them. Try again."**

  
He doing same again, me too. He look more annoyed and try again.

  
**"Are you teasing me? In this world... ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!!"**

  
After that he laugh like a maniac. And the bone was appear surrounding me and slowly aproaching me. I closed my eyes until i can hear foot step into the room and a scream that make me opened my eyes.

  
'This was the thing meaning at Pacifist...'

  
I look at the skeleton that appear and stand in front me. He look familiar but... I can't felt anything about him.

  
_"Are you okay, my child? Nothing hurt right?"_

  
He healing me and take my hand. I don't know why but i can't feel anything and just following him.

  
All of the thing was same... Except I fight and kill the Dummy. Alter look shock and confused in same time.

  
_"You don't want to do anyfight... Right?"_

  
With confused he walk to another room and i following him. He explain about the puzzle that for some reason i already know that.

  
When the first frog appear, i hit him with the stick that i found when i wake up and suddenly that thing being dust. Toriel look at me with confused because i was stop.

  
_"What are you waiting, my child?"_

  
"... Nothing." 

  
With that I following him again. All of those i already knew so i just pretend to hear.

  
Alter give me the phone like before. He calling and asking me, and i just doing that like the pacifist one. 

  
I still doing the puzzle and fight all monster i found. I don't know why, but i felt like this killing was Fun.

  
Dust of monster fulling my body. When i meet Tone, I just tried to fight them even i know he was just a ghost that can't be killed by that but still he is gone and not showed up again. 

  
When i'm almost got toriel's place, suddenly Background change and there were said 'But nobody came'. With a little creepy sound, i felt like i can be crazy about this.

  
I walked to a place that i don't go when I'm at pacifist. I walked to place that i can see so many building at there. I look at that vision a while with blank mind. Aftet that i see at my surrounding and i found a pair of gloves and a toy knife.

  
I use the gloves and take the knife. I walk away from that place to Alter's home.  
In front of Home, there was a save point like usual. I touch the save point and the thing that appear is just "Joyful". After that I saving my progress.

  
All of those thing really boring me. All of stuff still same and i still doing the same because the time still not come yet.

  
I sleep at the bedroom that Alter give to me. I can felt like someone with me but i don't really know who.

  
After i wake up i ask Alter how to exit the ruins. He walk away and i go to the downstairs Following Alter.

  
What he doing and what he said is still same exactly like pacifist so i lazy to explaining. After we got near the door we get into battle background.

  
I Fight Him. What make me surprised is his HP dropped in one attack. Is my Attack that strong?

  
_"Y... You... You r-really... H-hate me... T-That much...?"_

  
He kneeling and hold Himself. He look disappoint and look at the floor.

  
_"L-look like T-this is W-Why I K-keeping You... T-To Protect T-Them... N-Not You..."_

  
_"Ha.... Ha..."_

  
With that, Alter's soul shattered and I can feel that my Soul absorbing His soul. That make me surprised too but I can't said anything and just walked away.

  
I walked until i get into dark room in the last place of ruins. I can see Cat waiting for me.

  
**"You killed all monster in the ruins. Let see what will you got in the end. But for me this is Fun because THE WORLD WILL BE END."**

  
I can hear that cat said 'Its A wonderful Idea' and maniac laugh echoing at that room in the end following with that cat disappear from my sight.

  
I don't know what does he mean. But still... I can feel someone absorbing my feeling and Regret slowly and take control of my soul.  
After that i walk to the door like usual. With the bright i can't see anything but I knew that My Mission at Ruins already End.


End file.
